


Late Night; Markhyuck

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage, NSFW, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: Seharusnya Mark tidak pulang telat malam ini.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Late Night; Markhyuck

Late Night

Baelinsh

"telat banget pulangnya?"

Langkah pelan Mark langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara tajam itu menyapa telinganya. Ia mendesis takut. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruang tengah, ia mencoba mencari keberadaan suaminya di dalam kegelapan.

_Tek!_

Lampu ruangan dihidupkan. Seketika Mark dapat melihat sang suami sudah terduduk di atas sofa sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu kira ini jam berapa, hm? Udah jam 1 malam, Mark, dan kamu baru pulang? Kamu ga ingat apa kamu punya anak di rumah? Aku gaapa ya kamu lupain, tapi anak kamu-"

"Hyuck, _please_ ...." Pohon Mark. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghyuck, suaminya, berusaha menghentikan omelan panjang lelaki tersebut. Mark hari ini capek sekali. Berkutat dengan banyak kertas membuat dirinya benar-benar kehabisan energi, ia terlalu capek untuk mendengarkan amarah Donghyuck sekarang.

"Maaf aku hari ini lembur," ucap Mark lemah ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Donghyuck.

"Setidaknya kabarin kalau kamu lembur," dengus Donghyuck sambil berdiri dari duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan melewati Mark. Mark menatap kepergian Donghyuck takut.

Aduh, suaminya ini benar-benar marah. Mark sebenarnya sudah feeling akan ada sesuatu yang tak enak menantinya di rumah—Donghyuck yang marah salah satunya—ia selalu mengabari Donghyuck jika ia akan pulang telat, namun hari ini, entah mengapa ia malah jatuh ke dalam pekerjaannya dan sama sekali lupa untuk mengontak suaminya tersebut. Ia pulang dengan perasaan panik karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam, namun ia langsung bernafas lega ketika melihat rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita, suaminya sudah tidur. Dengan langkah berjinjit pelan, ia masuk ke dalam rumah, berniat untuk tetap sunyi agar suaminya tak terbangun, begitu pikirnya. Namun bagaikan lelucon, rupanya Donghyuck sudah berjaga, menunggunya di dalam gelap.

Dan di sinilah Mark sekarang, panik mengikuti langkah Donghyuck menuju .... dapur?

"Hyuck ...." Mark menatap bingung meja makan yang kini sudah berisi banyak makanan di atasnya. Apa Donghyuck yang menyiapkan ini semua?

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Donghyuck sambil menghidupkan kompor, memanaskan sup.

"Tapi kamu marah," cicit Mark. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Donghyuck.

Donghyuck yang kini tengah menyendokkan nasi langsung menatap Mark dengan wajah masam. "Aku masih marah tapi kamu udah makan atau belum?"

"Belum," geleng Mark cepat.

"Yaudah duduk," suruh Donghyuck menunjuk kursi meja makan dengan dagunya. Mark dengan aba-aba Donghyuck langsung terduduk patuh di atas kursi meja makan.

Donghyuck selesai menyendok nasi dan memanaskan sup kemudian berjalan menuju Mark di meja makan. Ia meletakkan semangkuk penuh nasi dan sup ke hadapan Mark. "Makan yang banyak," ucap Donghyuck dengan nada sebal.

Mark tersenyum. Ia menatap lapar lauk pauk yang sudah tersaji di atas meja lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menyantap hidangan tersebut, maklum saja, ia lapar.

"Lihat tuh, rakus banget," cibir Donghyuck. Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Donghyuck berdiri, lalu terkekeh gugup melihat wajah masam suaminya.

"Kamu udah makan?" Basa basi Mark.

"Udah," jawab Donghyuck cepat.

"Makanannya enak banget. Kamu beli?"

Satu pertanyaan tersebut membuat suara cekatan nafas terdengar kuat dari arah samping Mark. Mark menoleh ke samping lagi lalu mendapati muka Donghyuck tampak seram menatapnya horor. "AKU MASAK YA, MARK LEE!" teriak Donghyuck. "Aku dari jam 1 siang masak untuk kamu tapi kamunya malah pulang telat dan pas kamu udah makan masakan aku kamunya marah ngira aku beli?! Mark Lee sinting!"

"D-donghyuck ... ga gitu ... maksud aku enak banget, kek masakan restoran," Mark Lee gelagapan tersenyum gugup ke arah Donghyuck. "K-kamu masaknya banyak banget hari ini, pasti capek, nanti aku pijit deh," serangan permintaan maaf melalui iming-iming sebuah aksi telah Mark layangkan kepada Donghyuck. Metode permintaan maaf ini jarang sekali gagal, Mark menatap ekspresi wajah Donghyuck, berharap wajah tersebut melunak.

Namun nihil, wajah suaminya masih sama masamnya.

"Kamu ga mikir apa kenapa aku masak sebanyak itu _in this kind of ordinary day?_ "

Mark menegukkan ludahnya kasar. Benar juga, Donghyuck tak akan memasak sebanyak ini di hari-hari biasa. Makanan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak hanya cukup untuk dua porsi, hanya saja varian lauk pauk yang tersedia benar-benar banyak! Mata Mark berkedip bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting dalam sejarah mereka. Lalu matanya melotot kaget ketika mengingat satu tanggal.

Donghyuck yang melihat Mark seperti sudah ingat sesuatu hanya tersenyum remeh. "Sudah ingat?"

Mark meminum air putihnya gugup kemudian berucap, "hari ini hari ulang tahun mama?" Tanyanya gugup. Bisa mati dia jika melupakan hari ulangtahun mertuanya tersebut.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari sang suami, Donghyuck kini malah mengernyit heran. "Kalau mama ultah ya kita pulang ke Jeju, dong,"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Mark bingung. Kini ia telah sepenuhnya menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja makan hanya untuk menatap fokus Donghyuck yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Donghyuck baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya dengan sebal ketika tiba-tiba sebuah sayup-sayup suara tangisan kecil terdengar mengisi ruangan.

Menghela nafas, Donghyuck berujar, "anak kamu bangun," ucapnya sambil mengambil gelas air putih Mark. Donghyuck meminum air putih tersebut seteguk lalu berniat berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Namun belum ada 3 langkah ia meninggalkan sisi Mark, suami Mark tersebut langsung berbalik kembali ke arah Mark. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, secepat cahaya, tanpa aba-aba, Donghyuck langsung mengecup pipi Mark sambil berujar,

 _"Happy anniversary_ , Sayang,"

* * *

Mark mengelap tangannya yang basah—karena habis mencuci piring—di pahanya lalu masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam kamarnya dan Donghyuck yang tampak remang. Di sana, di sudut ranjang, hanya dibalut lampu tidur kamar, tampak Donghyuck sedang mengendong putri kecil mereka di pelukannya. Mark melepaskan dasi dan jasnya kemudian menaruh seluruh barang tersebut di lemari dekat pintu, ia pun beringsut naik ke atas kasur menatap Donghyuck takut.

Matilah Mark, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hari istimewa tersebut. Oke baiklah, sebenarnya selama 5 tahun menikah, mereka hanya merayakan hari jadi mereka sekali saja, ketika tahun pertama, saat dimana mereka masih berstatus pengantin baru. Namun semakin lama menikah, semakin sadarlah bahwa hari jadi hanyalah sebuah angka pengingat berapa lama kebersamaan mereka, tak begitu perlu untuk dirayakan. Mereka terkadang keluar sekadar berjalan-jalan di hari jadi mereka, namun tak pernah sampai Donghyuck mempersiapkan segala hal sebanyak hari ini, Mark merasa heran juga merasa bersalah.

"Donghyuck, aku minta maaf," dengan begitulah kalimat maaf itu diucapkan. Mark mendekati Donghyuck yang duduk menyamping sedikit membelakanginya. Tampaklah Donghyuck sedang menyusu bayi mungil mereka yang kehausan di tengah malam ini.

"Udah selesai makannya?" Tanpa menatap Mark, Donghyuck bertanya. Arah pandang suami Mark itu sibuk menatap wajah bayi mungilnya yang sedang menyedot dadanya kuat.

"Udah," jawab Mark.

Lalu suasana hening. Hanya ada suara isapan bayi mereka bersamaan dengan suara pendingin ruangan yang mengalun kencang. Mark juga kini menatap wajah cantik bayinya. Betapa manis anaknya itu, pipi tembam yang merah juga mata jernih yang sesekali terbuka, sangat mirip dengan sang Papa, Donghyuck.

Tetapi air liur Mark langsung terteguk kasar ketika menatap wajah suaminya. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Donghyuck sekarang.

"Habis ini mau aku pijitin gak?"

Permohonan maaf berbalut aksi untuk kedua kalinya Mark layangkan. Dan tentu saja permohonan maaf kali ini harus berstrategi atau tidak permohonan maaf tersebut tak akan diterima oleh Donghyuck. Seperti permohonan maaf nya yang pertama kali, yang sama sekali tak digubris Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menatap Mark. Lelaki manis itu mendengus, "Gak—aw!"

Mark terkejut mendengar erangan Donghyuck. Ia mencoba fokus menatap Donghyuck dalam remang, lalu tampaklah suaminya kini tengah melepaskan isapan anaknya pada dadanya, yang mana langsung membuat sang bayi menangis kencang

"Sakit ...." Ringis Donghyuck. Mark yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghidupkan lampu utama kamar kemudian melihat dada Donghyuck.

"Digigit?"

Donghyuck mengangguk sambil berusaha memasukkan puting sebelahnya ke dalam mulut kecil bayinya. Sang anak pun berhenti menangis. "Jangan digigit ya, Nak. _Cup cup cup_ , pelan-pelan,"

"Giginya baru tumbuh satu kan?" Tanya Mark heran. Bayi mereka baru saja menginjak usia 6 bulan, yang mana giginya baru tumbuh satu biji (seingat Mark). Tetapi Donghyuck tampak sangat kesakitan digigit oleh satu gigi bayi tersebut. Padahal selama ini putingnya juga Mark gigit dan dia biasa aja.

"Udah nambah satu lagi," ucap Donghyuck, "tadi pagi aku cek mulai numbuh gitu. Lagian ini anak keknya anak _vampire_ deh, tajam banget ya giginya, Nak," Donghyuck berucap gemas memukul pelan pantat anaknya. Sang putri masih saja dengan rakus menghisap puting sang induk.

"Lapar banget malam-malam," kekeh Mark mengelus pipi bayinya. "Susunya papa sampai bengkak kamu gigit, Sayang," Mark menunjuk puting kanan Donghyuck yang terbuka bebas memperlihatkan secara gratis puting basahnya yang membengkak dihisap anaknya. Donghyuck cepat-cepat menurunkan kaosnya menutupi puting tersebut.

Mark meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jika tadi ia hanya bisa melihat Donghyuck yang sedang menyusu dalam remang, kini setelah lampu utama dihidupkan, ia bisa melihat secara jelas bagaimana Donghyuck menyusi putri mereka. Puting kanan Donghyuck yang membengkak, yang tadi telah Donghyuck tutup dengan kaosnya sekarang tampak menerawang di kaos putihnya tersebut, belum lagi area puting di kaos tersebut yang mulai basah karena terkena cairan susu Donghyuck yang terus keluar sangking banyaknya. Pemandangan tersebut bahkan lebih menggoda daripada ketika puting Donghyuck masih bebas ditatap Mark.

Sialan. Otak Mark sekarang mulai berkabut.

"Udah udah udah,"

Mark langsung tersadar dari tatapan kotornya ketika Donghyuck melepaskan kembali hisapan anak mereka. Donghyuck memberikan dot ungu ke putrinya lalu mengusap dahi anaknya pelan.

"Susu papa bukan dot, Sayang. Udah kenyang kamu nih makanya mulai gigit-gigit susu papa. Ayo tidur,"

Mark menatap Doghyuck yang pergi menuju kamar sang putri yang tersambung dengan kamar mereka. Mark berdiri dari duduknya di kasur lalu mengganti bajunya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi sembari menunggu Donghyuck kembali dari menidurkan sang putri.

" _Huft!_ Sakit,"

Mark baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar gumaman sebal tersebut. Nampak Donghyuck dengan wajah masam berjalan menuju kasur mereka.

"Kenapa?" Mark berjalan ke naik ke kasur kemudian bertanya heran melihat Donghyuck yang kini menekan-nekan dadanya.

"Ngilu tau!" Rengut Donghyuck. "Gigi bayi yang baru tumbuh tuh tajam-tajam ya?" Ia semakin meremas dada kirinya.

Mark meringsut mendekati Donghyuck lalu ikut memijat pelan dada bengkak suaminya tersebut. "Mau aku pijitin?" Tawarnya.

Donghyuck mengangguk acuh. "Pelan-pelan ya, ngilu,"

Tangan Mark lalu dengan patuh memijit dada tersebut pelan. Ia tekan daging bengkak tersebut membuat suami manisnya meringis. "Sakit banget ya?" Tanya Mark masih memijit dada sang suami.

Donghyuck menggeleng. "Ga begitu sakit sih, cuman ngilu,"

"ASI kamu akhir-akhir ini banyak banget," ujar Mark menelusuri jejak basah yang tertinggal di kaos Donghyuck. Mark merasakan puting Donghyuck menegang mengeluarkan beberapa tetesan hingga merembes ke kaosnya. "Ganti gih bajunya, lama-lama basah banget nih baju kena susu kamu,"

Donghyuck mendelik. "Apaan? Buang-buang baju bersih aja. Gaapa lah, dikit doang kok,"

"Dikit doang apanya? Liat nih banyak banget," Mark menyingkap kaos Donghyuck cepat. Tampak puting sang suami kini tengah basah merembeskan cairan susunya.

Donghyuck sempat berjengit kaget karena dingin ruangan yang langsung menyentuh dada basahnya. Namun kembali bersikap biasa sepersekian detik kemudian. "Yaudah," ucapnya acuh. "Lanjut pijit lagi," tuntutnya membawa tangan Mark ke atas dadanya yang tak terhalang apa-apa.

Mark lanjut memijit dada sang suami. Ia dengan pelan memijit sisi luar dada bengkak Donghyuck lalu secara perlahan mulai memijit di sekitar area puting Donghyuck. Mark memperhatikan ekspresi Donghyuck, suaminya itu terpejam menikmati pijatan Mark. Mark tersenyum, sepertinya sudah saatnya. Oh ayolah, sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya ia melihat puting Donghyuck menganggur, dan tentu saja kau tau apa yang telah bangun sekarang?

Ya, gairah

Dan penis Mark tentunya.

Lagian satu _anniversary sex_ memang hal yang wajar, bukan?

Maka dari itu, tangan nakal Mark kini telah bergerilya, meremas dada sang suami dengan dalih pijatan. Ia bahkan sudah dengan lancangnya mengelus puting basah tersebut, membuat tetesan susu keluar dari sarangnya.

Donghyuck membuka matanya. Ia menatap tangan Mark yang tengah memelintir puting kirinya gemas. "M-mark ...." Erang Donghyuck.

 _"Shush, shush_ , diem. Ini aku pijitin," senyum Mark mencubit puting tersebut sensual. Lelehan susu langsung keluar ketika Mark menekan puting tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Donghyuck yang terbaring di samping Mark hanya pasrah ketika lidah panas suaminya menjilat susu tersebut habis.

"Susu kamu banyak banget," ucap Mark setelah menelan habis susu Donghyuck. "Aku minum boleh?"

Mata Donghyuck berkabut menatap pandangan panas tersebut. Pertanyaan nakal tersebut juga turut andil membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terasa gatal. Tanpa bertanya pun seharusnya suami itu tau jawabannya. Memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan panas Mark, Donghyuck berujar acuh, "terserah kamu,"

Berbeda dengan sikapnya yang tampak acuh, Donghyuck malah mendorong kepala Mark, mempersilahkan sepenuhnya kepada Mark.

Tanpa hitungan detik, mulut Mark sudah meraup puting bengkak tersebut. Tangan nakalnya juga tak lupa menarik kaos Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck bertelanjang dada.

Sentakan erangan Donghyuck menandai permulaan permainan isapan Mark malam ini. Suami Donghyuck itu menghisap, menjilat, menyedot tiap lelehan yang puting itu tawarkan kepada dirinya. Donghyuck memejakan matanya, ia menyukainya, perasaan gatal geli ingin semakin dijamah, ia benar-benar menyukainya.

Dalam tutupan matanya, tangan Donghyuck membawa tangan kanan Mark untuk menyapa puting bengkak lainnya.

"Yang ini aku belum selesai," ujar Mark melepaskan kulumannya. Ia menarik tangannya dari puting sebelah Donghyuck, membiarkan puting tersebut terbiar tak tersentuh.

Donghyuck menggeleng. Tak bisa, Mark harus adil. Ia harus adil karena puting kanan Donghyuck juga sama gatalnya. "Pijit yang ini juga ...." Lirih Donghyuck dengan suara serak

Sebagai suami penurut, Mark meremas dada tersebut seperti yang Donghyuck minta. Jari telunjuknya mengusap puting merah tersebut dengan cairan yang puting itu keluarkan.

"Y-yang ini ...." Protes Donghyuck menunjuk puting kirinya yang tadi dihisap Mark. Kini puting itu menganggur, terbiar, terbuka, dan basah.

"Bentar," bisik Mark. "Aku masih mau lihat yang ini," senyumnya sambil mencubit gemas puting kanan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengerang. Jari-jari Mark membuatnya gila. Ini tak bisa. Puting kirinya sudah terlalu gatal. Maka dengan inisiatif sendiri, Donghyuck membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh puting basah tersebut.

 _"Needy, huh,_ " kekeh Mark melihat tangan bergetar Donghyuck mengusap puting kirinya sendiri. Mark naik untuk mengecup bibir hati sang suami kemudian turun untuk menghisap puting sebelah kanan Donghyuck. Tangannya menepis jari Donghyuck di puting kiri sang manis, membawa jarinya untuk menggantikan jari bergetar Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengerang. Hisapan Mark sangat lembut membuat badan Donghyuck menggelinjang gatal.

Tangan Donghyuck yang basah akibat cairan susu kini telah ia selipkan ke rambut Mark, mendorong kepala suaminya agar semakin dalam menghisap putingnya.

Mark melepaskan kulumannya pada puting kanan Donghyuck. Mengecup puting bengkak tersebut lalu terkekeh, "padahal ini tiap hari aku gigit juga kamu ga ngilu," jari telunjuk Mark menyentil puting Donghyuck gemas. Ia membawa kepalanya turun lagi untuk mengecup puting kanan Donghyuck. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Mark menggigit puting Donghyuck gemas, memberikan sensasi geli nikmat, membuat Donghyuck merinding, mengerang memejamkan matanya menikmati.

Mark melepaskan gigitannya. Ia mengecup singkat puting sebelah kiri Donghyuck—yang sedari tadi telah ia acuhkan—kemudian naik untuk mengecup pipi memerah terbakar nafsu sang suami.

"Suami aku yang galak gini kalau di atas ranjang tiba-tiba jadi manis, ya," Mark mengecup bibir Donghyuck bertubi-tubi. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Donghyuck lebih jelas. Tampak Donghyuck dengan mata berair dan tampilan acak-acakan, kini tengah menatapnya pasrah.

"Biasa aja," cicit Donghyuck dengan suara serak. Ia memajukan bibirnya, entah untuk apa, yang membuat ia tambah manis.

Mark memajukan wajahnya. Hidungnya beradu dengan ujung hidung Donghyuck, ia menggosok hidungnya ke hidung Donghyuck kemudian mengecup bibir sang manis, "kita udah lama ngga _having sex,_ " ucap Mark, "kita langsung aja ya, udah malam, besok kamu mau ke _show unit_ kan?"

Donghyuck mengangguk. "Yaudah cep—"

Ucapan Donghyuck langsung terpotong ketika Mark dengan sigapnya meraup bibir merah tersebut. Mark mengesap, mengecup pelan bibir itu, membuat Donghyuck jatuh tak berdaya mabuk dalam permainannya. Tangan kanan Mark menahan rahang Donghyuck, berusaha mengesap dalam bibir manis tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kiri suami Donghyuck tersebut telah terjulur ke arah bawah, menelusuri lekuk tubuh Donghyuck.

Mata Donghyuck terpejam menikmati permainan Mark. Tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk badan tegap suaminya tersebut. Erangannya semakin keras terdengar seiring ciuman Mark yang menggila, memangut bibir Donghyuck liar, mengabsen isi mulut Donhyuck hingga mengajak perang lidah sang manis. Donghyuck terengah meladeni Mark. 

Donghyuck melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva terpaut dari kedua bibir mereka kemudian meluruh jatuh membasahi dagu Donghyuck.

Muka Donghyuck memerah serta nafasnya terengah menatap mata Mark yang sama berkabut dengan dirinya. Mark menatap Donghyuck, menikmati pemandangan indah suaminya yang penuh gairah, memberikan waktu bagi sang suami untuk meraup nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya memangut bibir tersebut lagi. 

Kini hanya pangutan singkat. Lidah Mark membelit lidah panas Donghyuck sekali kemudian melepaskan pangutan tersebut. Arah permainan Mark kini berpindah menikmati leher jenjang Donghyuck. Ia mengecup bertubi-tubi leher coklat tersebut, meninggalkan jejak basah hingga ke tulang selangka si manis. Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih bagi Mark untuk memainkan permainannya. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan sampai akhirnya bibir Mark kini dengan rakusnya mulai mengesap, menghisap, hingga menggigit kulit sensitif tersebut, membuat bercak-bercak merah tertinggal di leher Donghyuck.

"Mark ...." Donghyuck berlirih serak, "jangan ada tanda, besok aku mau ketemu klien,"

Mark terkekeh mengiyakan di leher Donghyuck. Ia mengecup tanda yang tadi sempat ia buat lalu naik untuk mengecup hidung Donghyuck. "Yaudah, aku langsung aja,"

Lalu Mark beranjak dari posisi mengukung Donghyuck-nya. Ia mengambil sebotol lube dan dua buah kondom dari dalam laci. Donghyuck yang melihat itu langsung terduduk berusaha melepaskan celananya.

"Cepat banget," ledek Mark terkekeh sambil menyentil penis memerah Donghyuck yang sudah penuh dengan pre-cum. Ia duduk di depan Donghyuck kemudian membuka tutup lube. Beberapa cairan lube yang tumpah setelah ia buka ia tampung, kemudian ia usap sedikit cairan tersebut ke penis Donghyuck. "Udah ga sabar, hm?"

Donghyuck mengerang, mukanya bercampur antara nafsu dan sebal. Tak mau kalah, ia bawa tangannya untuk meremas gundukan besar suaminya yang masih terhalang celana pendek. "Keluarin dong ini, kangen,"

Mark yang masih asik terkekeh langsung terdiam menenggak salivanya gugup mendengar kalimat kotor nan santai dari mulut suaminya. Sepertinya terlalu lama tak bercinta telah membuat mulut Donghyuck semakin binal.

"Keluarin," tantang Mark, "kan kamu yang kangen, kamu dong yang ngeluarin,"

Donghyuck mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian sesuai tantangan Mark, ia menarik celana pendek ketat Mark tersebut turun hingga tangan lentiknya dapat mengeluarkan penis berurat tersebut dari celananya. "Ini mau diapain?" Dengan mata yang membulat lucu menatap penis Mark, Donghyuck bertanya. Telapak tangan hangatnya mengusap penis tegak Mark. Mark yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan lube sesekali mendesis ketika jari suaminya mengusap lubang kencingnya.

"Mau dimasukin ke rumahnya," jawab Mark sambil menggosok cairan lube di telapak tangannya, "sini, mau aku siapin dulu _rumahnya_ ," ucap Mark lalu menarik kaki Donghyuck agar mengangkang.

Donghyuck terkesiap. Ia menatap kesal Mark, "pelan-pelan," ucap Donghyuck lalu turun untuk merebahkan badannya. Ia bawa kakinya mengangkang, menampakan 'rumah' yang akan Mark isi malam ini.

Mark menggosok cairan lube tersebut hingga terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Ia bawa tangannya turun, membuka surga dunianya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Badan Donghyuck langsung menggelinjang merasakan lubangnya yang terpapar udara dingin ruangan. Deru nafasnya semakin memberat saat Mark mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Mark mengernyit. Lubang Donghyuck begitu ketat mencengkramnya, bahkan dinding tersebut sudah menegang hanya dengan satu jarinya saja, "rileks," ucap Mark. Ia mengusap paha Donghyuck, mengisyaratkan untuk rileks menerima Mark di bawah sana.

Dahi Donghyuck yang berkerut lambat laun mulai kembali normal seiring usapan Mark di pahanya yang semakin lembut. Mark pun tersenyum merasakan cengkraman Donghyuck pada jarinya mulai melonggar. Ia lalu dengan pasti memasukkan jari tengahnya tersebut hingga habis, berusaha menyentuh titik manis yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya sendiri.

 _"Eung ...."_ Erang Donghyuck. Mark telah telak mengenai titik terdalamnya. Jari kaki Donghyuck tertekuk, menikmati usapan dan benturan jari Mark pada prostatnya.

Melihat wajah penuh gairah Donghyuck, Mark dengan pasti memasukkan lagi satu jari lainnya. Kini telah ada dua jari bersarang di lubang Donghyuck. Ia benturkan kedua jari tersebut ke prostat Donghyuck sambil membuat gerakan menggunting membuka lubang sempit tersebut.

Jika Mark masih berusaha melonggarkan lubang Donghyuck, di lain sisi, Donghyuck kini terengah, menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dalam bantal menikmati nikmatnya permainan Mark di bawah sana.

"Eh?" Kaget Donghyuck merasakan lubangnya kosong, membuat ototnya hilang cengkraman. Mark telah menarik jarinya dari lubang Donghyuck, Donghyuck kehilangan kenikmatan.

Donghyuck baru saja akan protes, tetapi Mark yang sedang memasang kondom menghentikan niat protesnya. Jantung Donghyuck berpacu cepat, matanya berair menatap penis tersebut, lubang Donghyuck berkedut gatal menuntut lapar.

Tampak kondom sudah terpasang sempurna di kejantanan Mark. Mark mulai mengocok penis tersebut cepat, berusaha mempersiapkan penis tersebut sambil melumuri lube di sepenjuru penisnya.

Hanya dalam 5 kali kocokan, penis Mark sudah siap sempurna. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Mark langsung memasukkan penisnya perlahan ke lubang Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mendesis. Matanya ia tutup, mencoba merasakan kehadiran Mark di bawah sana. Dapat ia rasa Mark mulai memasukkan penisnya perlahan, mengisi lubang Donghyuck secara pelan-pelan. Dinding otot Donghyuck mencengkram erat Mark di bawah sana, membuat sang suami mengerang nikmat. Bahkan penis Mark belum masuk keseluruhan, tapi nikmat yang lubang itu berikan kepadanya membuat Mark hampir gila.

Donghyuck menggeleng. Gerakan pelan Mark yang tengah memasukinya membuat ia frustasi. Prostatnya sudah terlalu gatal ingin disentuh, "l-langsung aja ...." Cicit Donghyuck memohon. Ia mencengkram bahu Mark, meminta dengan frustasi.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Mark menyentak masuk seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang Donghyuck. Teriakan tinggi Donghyuck mengalun di udara, membuat wajah penuh peluh dengan rona merah tersebut tampak semakin menggoda.

Mark mendiamkan penisnya sebentar memberikan waktu bagi Donghyuck untuk menyesuaikan. Dalam waktu penyesuaian itu, Mark bawa tangannya untuk mengelus badan Donghyuck; mengelus paha, menyusuri pinggang ramping Donghyuck, hingga mengajak tangan Donghyuck untuk saling menggenggam—ia berusaha memberi Donghyuck kenyamanan.

"Mark ...." Desis Donghyuck sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mark tersenyum, sepertinya Donghyuck sudah nyaman.

Lalu pautan tangan mereka terlepas. Mark membawa tangannya untuk memegang pinggul Donghyuck. Menarik setengah penisnya dari lubang Donghyuck lalu langsung masuk kembali, menghujam telak pada titik manis Donghyuck.

Teriakan manis Donghyuck serta geraman nafsu Mark memenuhi ruangan seiring Mark menyentak lubang Donghyuck gila-gilaan. Tangan Donghyuck mencengkram kaosnya yang ia taruh sembarangan di atas dadanya, berusaha menutupi air susunya yang masih keluar cukup banyak. Kaki Donghyuck terangkat naik entah berusaha menggapai apa, jari-jari kakinya tertekuk tak kuasa membendung kenikmatan. Kepala Donghyuck terbenam masuk ke dalam bantal. Matanya yang basah akibat air mata tanda nikmat kini telah tertutup sempurna, dahinya berkerut menahan nikmat. Bibir hati yang telah basah oleh saliva juga tak berhenti mengerang, mendesis, mendesahkan nama Mark.

Mark dengan mata berkabut dan desisan rendah menatap Donghyuck yang ada di bawahnya. Dari posisi begini—Mark yang terduduk sambil menggenjot Donghyuck di bawah sana—Mark dapat melihat betapa menggairahkannya Donghyuck. Ia meremas pipi pantat Donghyuck kemudian memukul pantat suaminya hingga kemerahan. Penis tegang Donghyuck ia mainkan hingga _pre-cum_ lelaki manis itu keluar membasahi tangan mark. Desisan rasa nikmat dan cengkraman Donghyuck di penis Mark membuat Mark semakin menggila. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot Donghyuck, membuat badan Donghyuck terlonjak-lonjak tersentak hingga membentur kepala ranjang. Mark menggeram, dinding Donghyuck yang meremas kepunyaannya secara gila-gilaan serta badan Donghyuck yang mulai bergetar berusaha menjemput nikmat dari prostatnya yang sudah membengkak, membuat klimaks Mark juga hampir sampai. Ia mengeluarkan semua penisnya lalu menyentak Donghyuck kuat hingga sang suami terdongak berteriak manis.

Donghyuck mencapai pelepasannya.

Cairan putih keluar dari penis Donghyuck, membasahi perut dan paha sang manis. Tangan Donghyuck menggenggam erat tangan Mark di pinggangnya, ia masih menikmati surga dunianya.

Satu tangan Mark ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Donghyuck, sedangkan satu tangan lagi masih ia biarkan digenggam erat Donghyuck, memberikan pegangan bagi Donghyuck yang masih klimaks.

"Mark ...."

"Udah, hm?" Mark terkekeh menatap Donghyuck yang kini sudah sadar dari surga dunianya. Mata bulat suaminya kini sudah terbuka, air mata di sudut mata membuat Donghyuck tampak pasrah menggoda Mark agar datang kembali.

"K-kamu belum keluar ...." Cicit Donghyuck pelan. Sangking pelannya Mark harus meringsut mendekati wajah Donghyuck untuk mendengar ucapan Donghyuck, "kamu belum keluar," ulang Donghyuck lagi.

Mark tersenyum lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Donghyuck. "Yaudah, bantu aku keluar, ya,"

Donghyuck mengangguk. "Ayo tukar posisi," ucapnya lalu mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. Ia buang baju basah yang telah menutupi dadanya ke samping.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "kamu mau di atas?"

Donghyuck yang sudah terduduk menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Ia menarik Mark untuk memeluk dirinya, "kamu mau di- _blow job_ -in, kan?" Ucapnya sebelum ia membanting badan Mark agar terlentang di bawahnya.

Mark bingung. Ia mencegat tangan Donghyuck yang mulai menjamah penisnya, "sejak kapan aku bilang aku mau di- _blow job_?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kamu belum keluar kan? Yaudah ini aku bantuin buat keluar," Donghyuck berkata sambil tangannya melepas kondom yang membalut penis Mark, "kondom ini aku buang ya," ucap Donghyuck lalu membuang kondom tersebut ke tempat sampah kecil di samping ranjang.

Mark yang masih kebingungan hanya menatap diam kegiatan Donghyuck sekarang. Lelaki manis itu mulai membawa tangannya menggenggam penis telanjang-tanpa-kondom Mark, menaik turunkan tangan panasnya mengikuti urat penis Mark. Mark menikmatinya, ya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak memintanya tapi ia menikmatinya.

Tangan Donghyuck di penis Mark kini telah terganti dengan lidah nakal Donghyuck. Lidah tersebut mulai menjilati pucuk penis hingga buah zakar Mark, menikmati pre-cum basah yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Donghyuck berhenti sekejap hanya untuk mendongak menatap wajah penuh nafsu suaminya. Ia tersenyum, sebagai pasangan yang baik, Donghyuck sangat suka melihat Mark merasa puas. Lalu dengan posisi menungging, Donghyuck pun mulai memasukkan seluruh penis Mark di mulut hangatnya. Ia menghisap penis tersebut. Meremas bagian yang tak masuk ke mulutny. Mengangkang kan kakinya agar lebih leluasa menikmati mainannya, yang mana membuat lubang merahnya terbuka, membuat dirinya berdesis karena nikmat hingga memberikan getaran tersendiri dihisapannya pada penis Mark. Dapat Donghyuck dengar geraman kuat Mark keluarkan atas desisan Donghyuck di penisnya. Donghyuck semakin semangat memainkan penis suaminya, ia menyedot, menjilat, hingga memainkan lidahnya di atas lubang kencing Mark. Ia semakin tersenyum puas merasakan penis Mark di dalam mulutnya mulai membengkak ingin meledak.

 _"Eum ..._ M-mark?!" Donghyuck yang masih menikmati kulumannya pada penis Mark harus berteriak tak mengerti ketika Mark menarik kepala Donghyuck, menghentikan kegiatan Donghyuck di penisnya. Tampak Mark mulai bangun dari posisi terlentangnya, ia menepis tangan Donghyuck yang ingin kembali memainkan penisnya.

"Kita langsung aja," ujar Mark menarik Donghyuck agar terduduk di perut berototnya, "aku cuma mau keluar di tempat kamu aja. Tolong ambilin kondom,"

Donghyuck merengut. Padahal ia ingin Mark keluar di mulutnya malam ini, namun seperti Mark biasanya, suaminya itu sangat anti terhadap keluar di mulut Donghyuck, menurutnya itu jorok. Padahal Mark jelas-jelas sering menghisap lubang Donghyuck!

Namun untuk tak memperpanjang waktu, Donghyuck pun mulai bergerak untuk mengambil satu kondom di atas laci samping kasur. Ia membuka bungkusan kondom tersebut lalu berbalik ke belakang untuk memasangkan kondom di penis Mark (posisinya sekarang yang berada di perut Mark membuat Mark susah memasang kondomnya sendiri, tentu saja Donghyuck lah yang harus membantu).

Setelah selesai memasang kondom, Donghyuck kembali menatap Mark kemudian mencium bibir suaminya, "aku di atas, ya," permisinya. Tanpa persetujuan Mark, tangan Donghyuck lansung meraih penis Mark, mengocoknya sebentar lalu memposisikan penis tersebut agar pas masuk ke lubangnya. Lubang Donghyuck yang masih basah oleh permainan tadi langsung menghisap masuk penis Mark. Dalam satu sentakan, penis Mark sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang Donghyuck. 

Tak seperti Mark tadi yang mendiamkan penisnya di lubang Donghyuck agar nyaman, sebaliknya, Donghyuck malah langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar masukkan penis Mark secara perlahan hingga akhirnya penis tersebut menabrak titik manis Donghyuck. Donghyuck berteriak, dadanya membusung, dindingnya menegang merasakan nikmat dari prostatnya. Deru nafas berat Mark dan geraman pria itu menambah nafsu permainan Donghyuck.

Lalu Donghyuck kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Jika tadi gerakannya masih begitu pelan dan hati-hati, kini gerakan Donghyuck mulai melaju. Ia taruh tangannya di dada Mark kemudian dengan lincah mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar masukkan penis Mark. Mark menaruh tangannya di pinggul Donghyuck, membantu mempercepat pergerakan sang suami.

Tubuh Donghyuck terhentak-hentak di atas Mark. Kepalanya mendongak. Saliva turun dari mulutnya hingga jatuh ke dadanya, bertemu dengan air susunya yang membuat daerah dada Donghyuck semakin basah. Dindingnya semakin mengetat bersamaan dengan Mark yang kini juga mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, menyentuh keras prostat Donghyuck. Mark meremas pinggul putih Donghyuck hingga memerah sebelum akhirnya cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Donghyuck hingga jatuh ke perut Mark.

Donghyuck klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Suami manis Mark itu langsung terjatuh terkulai lemas di atas dada Mark, ia menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Mark. Penis Mark yang juga sudah membengkak di dalam lubang Donghyuck Mark bawa untuk bergerak kecil, menikmati remasan otomatis yang lubang itu berikan kepada penisnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik setelah Donghyuck klimaks, Mark pun akhirnya klimaks.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati kenikmatan masing-masing. Donghyuck yang sudah turun dari surga dunianya langsung terkekeh mendusalkan wajahnya ke dada penuh peluh Mark. Ia mengeluarkan penis Mark kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah setelah-klimaks suaminya.

"Hm?" Tanya Mark setengah sadar menatap Donghyuck yang terus menatapnya.

Donghyuck terkekeh lalu mencium Mark, "makasih," ucapnya riang.

Dalam keadaan masih dalam efek klimaks, Mark tersenyum. Ia bawa Donghyuck untuk ia dekap, "hm," gumamnya.

Donghyuck merengut. Suaminya ini lama sekali sadar dari klimaks! "Sadar dong sadar!" Seru Donghyuck.

"Iya ini udah sadar," Mark mengerjapkan matanya lalu mencium hidung Donghyuck, "udah sadar kok,"

Donghyuck tersenyum lalu menyambut bibir Mark untuk ia pangut singkat. Ya, sesi _after sex_ , sesi yang selalu Donghyuck tunggu.

"Bentar bentar," interupsi Mark ketika Donghyuck akan kembali meraup bibirnya, "aku mau buang kondom dulu kemudian ke wc,"

 _Ahhh_ menyebalkan! Padahal Donghyuck masih ingin berciuman!

Walaupun hati Donghyuck kesal, tapi tetap saja ia bergeser dari atas badan Mark untuk mempersilahkan suaminya melepas kondom yang sudah kotor.

"Kamu ga mau mandi?" Tanya Mark sambil melepas kondomnya. Donghyuck sontak menggeleng. Ia cukup tak terganggu dengan peluh yang membasahi badannya—sedikit informasi, ia mantan pemain sepak bola paling piawai di kampusnya dahulu—jadi mandi tak perlu begitu ia lakukan setelah melakukan hubungan badan, lagian juga ia malas. Toh, ia juga suka tidur bertelanjang dada—tapi tidak untuk saat ini , karena air susunya akan merembes—dan ia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mandi.

"Okay," ucap Mark membuang kondom ke tong sampah di samping tempat tidur. Mark lalu meraih celana dalamnya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya, "aku permisi ke kamar mandi," ucap Mark.

Donghyuck mengangguk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Namun bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi, kini Mark malah menatap Donghyuck. Donghyuck mengerut bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghyuck.

"Biasanya kita ga ngerayain _anniversary_ ," ucap Mark, "kenapa tiba-tiba ....?"

Donghyuck mendesah. Ya, dia tau kemana arah pertanyaan Mark. Sangat wajar Mark berpikir seperti itu, mereka benar-benar tak pernah merayakan hari jadi mereka lalu tiba-tiba Donghyuck hari ini malah merayakannya bahkan tanpa memberitahu Mark, " _anniversary_ kali ini, _anniversary_ pertama kita dengan anak kita. Kalau biasanya kita bisa ngerayainnya berdua, sekarang kita bisa ngerayainnya bertiga. Aku cuman mau ngerayain aja ...."

Mark sontak tersenyum. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur lagi lalu terduduk di samping Donghyuck. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi kepala Donghyuck. Ia usap surai legam tersebut pelan. Sungguh, Mark tak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa sayangnya ia kepada suaminya ini. Donghyuck adalah _soulmate_ nya, belahan jiwanya; teman pertama yang ia temui setelah bertahun-tahun hidup di Canada, orang pertama yang membuatnya hampir menangis karena lelah diusili, orang pertama yang Mark kencani, orang pertama yang Mark bersumpah kepada dunia bahwa ia akan mencintai dan melindungi orang tersebut. Donghyuck adalah segalanya bagi Mark. Dan kedatangan buah hati mereka di tahun ini menambah lengkap kehidupan Mark.

Mark menyingkap poni Donghyuck kemudian mengecup dahi sang suami dalam, " _happy anniversary_ , Sayang. Terima kasih udah hadir di kehidupan aku," ucapnya lembut.

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan di kolom komentar^^
> 
> -with love, Baelinsh


End file.
